


Letters

by darcymariaphoster



Series: Letters of Love and War [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Strong Opinions, odd format, short vivid descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcymariaphoster/pseuds/darcymariaphoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Keroanne as a birthday story.</p><p>Sherlock gets an assignment in a world history class to write to a soldier. It's his last year in school and he doesn't plan on wasting his time on someone he's never met, someone who has willingly handed their lives away. He did not plan on getting so attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 16, 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keroanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keroanne/gifts).



> So quick thoughts: I was planning on opening this up with a prologue, something like a newspaper clipping or whatever, to explain what the war was. But I've had the worst creative block lately and I can't do it. Instead, I'll just type out a brief summary of it here.
> 
> Basically, the Rebellion was a group that all got together and decided to start rioting against laws they felt were wrong and invading and all together hindering human life. The government decided to send some troops out to calm them down. But the movement spread all over. So the Rebellion became a name for all the people around the world who stood up against laws their governments were putting into place. And this started the War. Most of England's branch of the Rebellion went underground so England offered up their troops to other countries to help them. John got sent to Afghanistan, in keeping with that little canon. 
> 
> There you go. Now you know about the War. Pretty basic. People have differing opinions of the matter, whether they should be really fighting the Rebellion or if the Rebellion was right.
> 
> And now for the reason I wrote this. I was going to write my best friend a Dragon!Lock story, an idea I had offered to her for Christmas last year. But I was having so much difficulty with it, I was seriously struggling. Then my brain came up with this funky little idea and I decided to go with it. This is only part one. The second installment will not be put out until around Christmas as that will be her gift then. Each chapter is a letter, so they will be fairly short and some will be way shorter than others. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :) Leave a note and tell me what you thought! Have a wonderful day or night, whatever time you happen upon this.

Dear Soldier,

 

I am a student in a world history class being informed that writing letters to you throughout this year will somehow be beneficial to my character. How remains to be seen. In my opinion, this is a rather pointless endeavour. How will speaking to students better your lives? You probably have a family; my letter will be nothing but a sour disappointment.

 

My teacher is peering over my shoulder so let me tell you about myself. I am seventeen years old and in Year Eleven. I’m repeating this class because I did not get along with my last teacher and she failed me. As this one is laughing at my letter, I assume he has a decent humour and I have high hopes. I have one brother who has attempted to do everything better than me since I was born. Which is ridiculous as he was born first. He even brags about his birth being easier on our mother. Idiot. I’m glad he’s graduated.

 

Anyway, that’s all I really care to write about on the topic of myself. Tell me about you -- don’t be boring or obvious, please. What is the war like? Are the Rebellion better armed? As cruel and lethal as they say?

 

~Sherlock Holmes

 

 


	2. September 21, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

I got a peek at some of the other letters and they all sounded the same. When I reread yours, I had to laugh a little. No offense, but you’re a bit arrogant sounding. My friend is quoted as calling you a “pretentious git”. Sound alright to you?

 

Well, I don’t really know what you consider “boring and obvious” so apologies if I’m too dull for you.

 

I have a younger sister who is rather angry with me for leaving. My mum and I haven’t spoken for years. My father runs his own business so letters from him are infrequent. Which is fine. I somewhat prefer that. Love him dearly but he has issues with emotion.

 

When I first heard about this program, it sounded iffy at best. Students don't understand much about War and teachers are only allowed to say so much. I am an army doctor so I see all the results. I’ve had to really fight once so far and I got a bit banged up. The thing is, though, Sherlock, The Rebellion is mainly made up of kids your age. They’re clever and they have guns but…it’s hard to explain. It’s not cut and dry like they make it sound. I see people come in from both sides and they scream with pain and pray God for help all the same. Everyone’s blood is still red. Honestly, I wish they weren’t as recklessly violent as they are.

 

I don’t much like talking about it. It’s hard. And for someone who hasn’t been to war, you’re not going to quite understand what I mean. And that’s okay. You shouldn’t have to. But just understand, or attempt to, that this isn’t a fun, exciting thing. Okay?

 

Until next time,

 

John Watson

 

 


	3. September 30, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

Let me first point out that your penmanship is horrendous. I suppose that, because you’re a doctor, it’s acceptable (all doctors write fast and sloppy, I’ve noticed). But I also apologise for sounding eager. If I were to be completely honest, my opinion of the war is not high. I tend to aggravate people with it. The Rebellion has the majority of my respect. Assuming these letters pass through some sort of read through before we see them, I will be careful. I have never wished for the fall of the government. However, The Rebellion is fighting for the more aggravating laws. I mean no offence; your work is courageous and admirable. I am not suited for war.

 

You told me about your family, not you. While this gives me enough information to make a few educated guesses, it’s not nearly enough to know you. (And I dislike guessing, anyway.) How old are you? Were you recruited or did you sign up? Are you blond or brunette? And, yes, these are your options because I do not believe you have black hair. What are your hobbies?

 

Hope this finds you well.

 

~Sherlock Holmes

 

 


	4. October 10, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.
> 
> By the way, I figured I should probably update two at a time, for the most part. I won't for some later ones but for now, I think that it's okay to do two at a time. So yay! :D Enjoy!

Dear Sherlock,

 

I see you can be polite. Very refreshing from your last letter. Sorry for my penmanship; hope it will be easier to read this time. I have more time to write this time. (Wow, I used that word a lot just now…)

 

You’re not alone in your opinion. It’s not my favorite; kind of scares me a bit. But I can see why you would be of that opinion. Most kids don’t appreciate the laws. I can tell you they’re good, though. And, yes, these are read before we see them. So do be careful; I’d hate to hear of your arrest on terrorist charges. And I’m not offended. I know you meant well. I’m glad you still respect your troops. Though I never feel quite brave…

 

How you can tell I don’t have black hair is a story I would love to hear sometime. I’m blond, though, so good GUESS. I’m 21 years old and I enlisted for personal reasons. I don’t have many hobbies anymore but I like to read on my spare time. I can’t think of much I’d believe you’d find interesting about me… This is my first year as an army doctor. A lot of work goes into it. Somehow, rather foolishly, I didn’t realize that.

 

Anyway, it’s late here. Until next time,

 

John Watson

 

 


	5. October 25, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

I apologise for the delay, as short of one as it may be. With winter approaching, end-of-the-term exams are as well and I’ve been studying hard for them. It’s a bit hard to focus right now on anything. I have mathematical formulas swarming my every thought. However, there was a news report on tonight about the 42nd squadron of the British Army being attacked late Tuesday night and thirteen men were killed. I realized I had no idea what squadron you were in and I may have panicked a bit. I have no intention of responding properly, therefore, until I am reassured that you are indeed of the living.

 

Please don’t be dead.

 

~Sherlock Holmes

 

(Except, I did not “guess” your hair color!)

 

 


	6. October 31, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

I am alive. I’m part of the 22nd  squadron. Though I have been helping the 42nd as they were stationed nearby. The death count has risen considerably since, I’m afraid.

 

From what I understand, the attack happened after the first night watch change had taken place. I probably shouldn’t tell you much but I feel you should know. And I trust you.

 

After the exchange, they were ambushed. They took out the guards first. I tried to mend one up with little success and he sobbed about “how they shouldn’t have drunk so much”. Suppose they felt rather cocky about the last scuffle. The 42nd managed to take out several of the Rebellion before retreating. It was dawn when they stumbled upon our camp, the majority remaining wounded.

 

This is what I meant, Sherlock, about the Rebellion. They are recklessly violent and don’t care who dies from either side. They are trying to make a point in the wrong ways. Families from both sides are now mourning! How selfish of them. To watch men and women fight for what they believe and to see them in my medical tent… I live in a very bleak and unforgiving world right now. I wish it were over.

 

Happy Halloween, Sherlock.

  
John


	7. November 7, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

I am relieved to hear that you are alive and perturbed about the tone of your last letter. It aggravates me to know the story; the news cast will omit their drinking and say it’s “a mystery how they had been caught so off guard” or something along those lines. Human error irritates me. Arrogance accompanied by ignorance is too common and causes so much harm. If only people could open their eyes to the real problems; you would not see nearly as much blood as you do now. I commend you on your bravery. You may not feel brave all the time, John, but you must be in order to stay. In order to see everything you do and still have your wits about you, to still have your head.

 

I remember, two years ago, my friend, Greg, and I were in the park. He saw this girl he fancied and decided to climb a nearby tree. I told him it was old and dying but he wouldn’t listen. The branch he was swinging on snapped and he fell, breaking his right arm. The way he landed… I can still see it and it makes me shiver. The bone had snapped cleanly and protruded from his arm. I am ashamed to admit that I screamed first. When he passed out, I managed to gain enough of myself to call an ambulance and administer first aid. But I quickly broke down after he had been taken away. It was hardly anything to be frightened of, honestly. In fact, it’s intriguing how a body can do things like that and still heal so amazingly. A tree cannot reattach a broken limb like our bones mend. Even so, it was a sight I do not wish to see again.

 

You face worse each day, go to bed with horrid images, and wake to see it all again in the morning. And that is brave, John.

 

Thank-you.

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	8. December 16, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

Thank-you so much for your last letter. I don’t know how you knew but I really did need to hear that. As for your friend, I’m glad he made a full recovery. :)

 

I’ve been here for only six months and I have another 18 to go before I can go home. If  I survive. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t talk like that; you don’t need to hear it. I’ve just been feeling a bit homesick lately. My birthday is this month. Wish I could be home for it, ya know? My family used to have this tradition where we’d make the birthday person’s cards and make them open them at whatever restaurant we went to. A few times, my mum even got the staff to sing for Harry and I. It’s funny to think about now. Harry used to get so red in the face. The restaurant tradition stopped when my parents split but I still get cards from my sister and dad (and make them, too). It’s funny what you miss when you face the prospect of never getting to participate again.

 

Tell me more about yourself. What are your hobbies? What’s your favorite school subject? What color is your hair and how did you know mine?

 

~John

 

 


	9. December 26, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.
> 
> Please enjoy a short moment of "tenderness" by Sherlock. ;D

_[Card:_

_Happy Birthday, John_

_Hope your birthday is amazing. And no dead bodies arrive on your doorstep. That would ruin everything._

_Your Friend,_

_Sherlock Holmes]_

 

* * *

 

Dear John,

 

I’ve never bothered making a birthday card before… I did not want it to be general or boring. Hopefully it’s okay. When is your birthday?

 

I don’t much like talking about myself… I’m a brunette, on the darker side. I enjoy reading...Books most would consider “textbook” and “boring”. I enjoy learning. Anything can be useful at some point if you know it. Currently, I am reading up on chemistry. My mother promised me a chemistry set for Christmas as long as I know how to use it. It’s all fairly easy but also extremely interesting. So many things I could create to end this war tomorrow and… Nevermind. We don’t need a repeat of history. I’m also teaching myself and Greg French. Do you know his last name is Lestrade, his mother is always yelling at him in French, and he doesn’t know one word of the language? Absolutely baffling…

 

My favorite school subject… Math. My neverending, unchanging friend.

 

There is not story behind how I deduced your hair color. Most people tend to have common personality traits that can be categorized under hair color, eye color, and (if you’re quite good) birthdays. I’ve managed to understand hair colors and birth years and but I think eye color is a bit tricky. Based on what I know about you, I’d venture to say you have brown eyes. But as this gene is so uncommon to your hair color, blue is the only option. Also, you played rugby in school.

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	10. January 1, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

I think that was my favorite birthday card I have ever received. Thank-you. Everyone laughed but it seemed...awkwardly sweet. Ya know, since I’ve only seen one letter in which you seemed to give any sort of hint at emotion. I had started to wonder if you were a very sarcastic robot. In any case, it was an okay birthday. No dead bodies arrived on my doorstep, anyway. In fact, it was rather uneventful. Which is good because I had a friend who celebrated his last birthday here and he said there was a raid. Fine way to enjoy your birthday, no?

 

All things aside with that very interesting...deduction, you said? Yes, deduction… No, how do you come up with those sorts of things? Was there a new study in the past year? You’re making this up. And I did play rugby in school… The England Rugby team offered me a place and I declined to come here. Talk about regrets, yeah? I could have been out on a field of grass, not plundering villages of Afghanistan.

 

Why am I not surprised that your favorite subject is math, of all things? I bet you can recite every formula ever made in every math division. You’re such a nerd. And I mean that as a compliment. A marvelous compliment. Tell me about your family? And friends. I am mildly jealous of what you have. Tell this Greg guy that he needs to get a move on with his French. For absolutely no other reason than to understand when his mother is screaming at him that he’s stupid and lazy or when she’s screaming that she loves him. Because I bet I know which she screams more.

 

Got to go. Training today.

 

John

 

PS: My birthday is December 20.

 

 


	11. January 8, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

You’re an ass. Your whole letter screamed “I’m an ass” at me. Is it bad that I know all those formulas!? And the periodic table? Useful information, John.

 

_Greg thinks you should mind your own goddamn business. For Christ’s sake; why does everyone think she’s screaming horrid things at me? She’s a nice woman!!_

 

He literally stole my pen out of my hand to write that… I think he’s scared of what he’ll understand. Greg is an odd person on the best of days.

 

My family is nothing spectacular. Both my parents work. My mother is a mathematician but gave up a career for a family. My brother is an arrogant moron and we know how I feel about that. He’s moving out next month. It’ll be a lot quieter around the house after he leaves. My mother has been puttering about -- moreso than usual. I don’t quite understand all the ...anxiety and tears. He’s not dying. He’ll come and visit and we’ll go invade his new home. What are they so worked up about?

 

Greg and Molly are my only friends. I dated Greg for about 10 months 8 years ago. Though we ended on good terms, he was irritated and said he could only stand me as a friend. Molly’s had a crush on me since we were in Primary school. I don’t understand what they see and like; no one else wants my company. Everyone else finds me “aggravating and insensitive”. Come to think of it, I don’t know why you keep writing to me. I know I must have insulted you over a hundred times already. It normally only takes one to scare people away…

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	12. January 15, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

It’s funny, I realize you have told me almost nothing of yourself. You told me all about your family and friends (yes, I asked) but you haven’t said much about you. All the small things like your favorite color or your favorite word. I don’t know the important things either. Like what makes you cry or what you want to do when you get out of school. I know it must sound stupid to you and I don’t know where it came from but… Well… My favorite color is blue. I absolutely loathe sunshine now; I miss the cloudy days of London. I loved reading murder-mysteries but now I just really want the newspaper. I always wished I had green eyes because I thought they were prettier than blue. (Yes, prettier.) When I was 12, my sister convinced me that if I didn’t run away, my parents would sell me to the zoo. I have dated exactly 3 men and 6 women in the years before I got here. I have one friend here, Mike. I secretly don’t mind chick-flicks. I’ve never thought I was funny but people told me I was (they probably meant it as a bad thing and I never caught on). My absolute favorite food is anything with curry.

 

Also, Greg’s handwriting is worse than mine.

 

Sherlock, you’ve shut everyone else out before they can get to know you. You did it to me. You sound so lonely… ~~Please~~

 

~John

 

 


	13. January 25, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

~~Please what? Listen, I am not lonely. You’re so sentimental.~~

 

My favorite color is red, I suppose. I grew up on Inspector Gadget, and still enjoy it. Murder-mysteries? Really? They’re all so boring and predictable… I love the rain, especially with thunder. But I hate predictability. I dream of helping detectives; I love solving problems that stump others.

 

But what do these things matter? Why do you want them? What use are they to you?

 

~Sherlock

 

PS: February 17. I’ll be 18.

 

 


	14. February 1, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

Because they help me understand who you are, that’s why all the big and little things matter. I know facts, and have ideas of what you’re like. The big and little things paint a portrait of you. And I want to know you better. It sounds odd and crazy but you’re...interesting. Silly, stubborn, socially awkward. But I want that picture, Sherlock. You’re different than most and someone I am proud to call my friend.

 

Just let me know you, not all the facts.

 

~John

 

(Sorry for the messiness of my handwriting and the shortness of the letter. I’m on the move again with not much time. But I wanted to get this out to you before I left. The new mailing address is attached. No, I can’t tell you where I am or where I am going. Sorry. :c)

 

 


	15. February 8, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.
> 
> I had to add this chapter because of fluff. X3

Dear John,

 

I love thunderstorms and for unpredictable things to happen. I love reading to learn. My brother and I have never gotten along and I hold a lot against him for breaking a promise when I was ten. We had a dog, Redbeard, whom I considered to be my best friend at the time. When Redbeard got sick, Mycroft told me - promised me - that he could be okay. He was not and Mycroft gave me one piece of advice after my Redbeard passed. It was this: “Caring is not an advantage”. I have lived by this for almost my whole life since. That’s what really irritated Greg. I don’t mind not having friends. People tend to annoy me. I don’t mind hospitals but dentist offices unnerve me for absolutely no logical reason. I love and appreciate my parents, even if they are incredibly ordinary. I find you fascinating and I’d like a picture to go with the image I have painted of you. I don’t feel I am a nice person but niceties seem pointless anyway. Why drag something out that you can say and fix within minutes? Movies and TV bore me. I did get that chemistry set for Christmas and I’ve discovered a lot, including an acid that burned through the beaker and carpet and pissed my mother off.

 

Yet, I feel I’d drop all this for an episode of “Doctor Who” or an irritatingly bubbly “chick-flick”. Only if you asked. Advantages be damned.

 

I hope you come home because I will wait for you.

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	16. February 15, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

_[Card:_

 

_(Front) Happy Birthday!_

_Happy birthday, Sherlock!_

_I hope your day is fantastic and you get more sciencey stuff!_

_You’re an amazing person, from what I know. You deserve a day to relax. Or play with your chemistry set. You seem to be a bit of a busybody…_

_Anyway, spend how you like! There’s not much I can get here to send that I’d think you’d enjoy._

_~John_

_(5 pound note inside card)]_

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Sherlock,

 

Happy birthday! Since I know this won’t get there until after.

 

I don’t really know what to say to all that. You just poured your heart out to me. More than what I asked for. And, wow. Me, fascinating? Really? Thank-you. And you’re poor mother! I’d have been angry as well!

 

You’re so very interesting, Sherlock. I’m sorry about your dog. Promises shouldn’t be made like that. I’m sure your brother meant well.

 

I’ve honestly been thinking a lot about going home and what I’d be going home to. At least now I finally have something to look forward to.

 

Have a wonderful birthday, Sherlock. Sorry I couldn’t afford to send more.

 

~John

 

 

 

 


	17. February 22, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

My birthday went well. I don’t need more, John. What you gave me was perfect. I appreciate the idea behind it. Plus, it bought me a new beaker.

 

I don’t find myself interesting… As arrogant as I am -- and I am very arrogant -- I don’t think I’m interesting. A very long list of words could be used to describe me from vague to irritating. And interesting has never made that list. Thank-you.

 

My mother is in a mood. She’s been finding things to fix-up and paint. She wants my bookshelf so she can “sand the edges; it will make it look more rustic and cute”. She secretly wishes I were a girl. Cute! Honestly!

 

~Sherlock

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a tiny time-skip because I was running out of time in which I had to send my friend her present. XD Sorry about that! Hope you are all enjoying this adventure~


	18. (timeskip)  April 27, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

I have a confession to make. I’ve thought on this for weeks and I believe it is time to finally tell you.

 

While I still have 13 months left to go here, I am so anxious to come home. I fall asleep dreaming of holding you and kissing your forehead. Sentiment, just what you hate. But I enjoy it. I have no clue if you feel the same, though our letters seem to hint in that direction.

 

Anyway. My confession is rather simple: I love you, Sherlock. I am in love with you.

 

Good luck with finals. You’ll do fine.

 

~John

 

 


	19. May 4, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

John,

 

I confess that your letter caught me a bit off guard. My exams went well and I should be getting the results next week. Thanks for your encouragement.

 

I’ve been carefully thinking over everything you said. I’m not surprised. And I will be honest. After my letter about Redbeard, I’ve been purposefully pulling away. I’m scared. Greg keeps talking about the future. Everytime I think about my dreams, they get fuzzy and uncertain and I know it’s missing something. And that terrifies me. Because everything I know is certain.

 

I don’t know if I can respond the way you’d like, though I do not mean to say that I do not feel very similar.

 

I hope this finds you well.

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	20. May 13, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.
> 
> Don't hate me. One chapter updates from here on. Please don't hate me.

John,

 

I apologise if I said something wrong. Greg gave me a black-eye for not saying what I should have. I’m not in school; looking for a job.

 

John, I do love you.

 

I hope you’re okay…

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	21. May 22, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

John,

 

I love you. I am in love with you.

 

Please. Don’t be dead.

 

~Sherlock

 

 


	22. May 31, 2015

Sherlock,

 

I’m sorry for not replying. My squadron was attacked in the beginning of the month. I was shot in the shoulder. I was sent up to the medical tent but then they sent me to an emergency room in a hospital in Afghanistan where they stitched me up. I thought I was doing okay. They flew me back to England. I just started a fever. Hopefully this won’t last.

 

Thank-you for clarifying your feelings. I’m sure it was not easy. I was scared for a bit; thinking you were just humouring me. I’m also glad your finals went well. Congratulations on graduating!

 

I love you. Hope to see you soon.

 

John

 

 


	23. June 7, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

I feel I should be angrier but I am honestly just relieved that you’re all right. The fever, I hope, will pass swiftly. Because all I am looking forward to, now that you are back in England, is to meeting you. Heal quickly and well, please.

 

How bad is it? Where exactly did it hit? Do not push yourself.

 

Love,

Sherlock

 

 


	24. June 10, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear Sherlock,

 

Amazing how quickly the mail comes when you’re in the same country…

 

The fever kept me in bed for a few days but I’m up and walking again. It was a rather impressive shot, really. It missed my clavicle but shattered my glenoid cavity. A long and painful recovery is ahead of me there.

 

I look forward to meeting you as well.

 

Love,

John

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a quick "speech" of sorts. 
> 
> I am one chapter away from wrapping this story up, the first part in this short series. And I am amazed at the turn-out. I had a BLAST writing this for my friend and, let me tell you, it looked so cool. I gave her the originals and every page was folded up like it had been in an envelope and chapters 7, 12, and 15 (I probably missed a few) were crumpled and folded over and over like they'd been put in pockets and opened to read frequently. It turned out so amazing. I was wary about posting it because I didn't think it would get this much attention. But, holy crap, I was wrong and am so...humbled. Thank-you all who have read this and left comments, kudos, and/or bookmarked this story! It means so much and I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so much!!
> 
> I do feel a bit bad for posting so early, though, considering the next installment of this series won't be up until Christmas... I hope that I'll see you all back here for it! Don't give up on it because there won't be an update in the series until then; I promise I will have part two up in December. 
> 
> Thanks again to EVERYONE, even those who poked their heads in and didn't stay to see this through. I still appreciate you. I hope to see you again in December. Tons of love to everyone! 
> 
> Please leave any thoughts or complaints or love or whatever. I appreciate it all. I appreciate YOU. :D


	25. June 16, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or characters thereof.

Dear John,

 

I apologise for not responding more quickly. I got some rather shocking news and I have been sulking about, trying to figure out what to do with it, how to feel.

 

You see, I underestimated fear. Confessing how I felt about you does not compare to now. I’ve never contemplated much on death. It’s something that happens to everyone. I’ve hoped that it stays away from certain people for a good time. And that’s been the extent.

 

How did you handle it? Weren’t you scared? Honesty, John, please. ~~Did you want death wh~~

 

I’m sorry. I’ve gotten ahead of myself.

 

John, I’m scared because… I’ve been drafted.

 

Love,

Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you again to everyone who has been involved in this story! I love and appreciate all of you!! :D See you in December!!


End file.
